


MF4F  - the Professor’s New Pet

by ChartheAussie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Lesbian, Other, Sexual Coercion, Teacher/Student, Threesome, mff, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartheAussie/pseuds/ChartheAussie
Summary: What better way to convince a student to become a dedicated pet, than to use another student.
Relationships: teacher/student - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	MF4F  - the Professor’s New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script in progress that I'll be recording in collaboration with another user.

Professor: Alright that’s it everyone, remember to read Chapters 14 and 15, enjoy the break, I will see you all bright eyed in a fortnight. Gemma, can you stay behind for a minute, we need to have a chat?

Gemma: Sure teach, what’s up?

Professor: Let’s just wait until everyone leaves, go close the door please.

*Gemma closes the classroom door*

Gemma: So… what’s up?

Professor: You failed your mid-term

Gemma, semi sarcastically: What? But I worked so hard on it, I even made flash cards… FLASH CARDS.

Professor: Sure you did, let’s not beat around the bush, you’ve definitely been distracted this last month and I’m starting to think our deal was a bad idea.

Gemma: Oh come on, don’t tell me you haven’t been having fun…

Professor: It’s not that, tweaking your grades is risky and your deliberate laziness is making it hard for me to keep this up. You need to start putting in an actual effort.

Gemma: But… it’s so much more fun earning better grades your way, sir.

*Gemma moves closer to the professor*

Professor: Take a step back. This is serious and I’m not in the mood for your cutesiness. You have a problem, and it’s one that I can solve but you need to earn it properly this time. It’ll take a delicate effort to fix your mid-term grade and keep you from having to repeat your last year, what this means for you is that I want something more.

Gemma: Do… do you want my ass, sir?

Professor: No. That’s not enough.

Gemma: Oh c’mon, you already go to cu-

Professor: Enough! No more backtalk, come here, bend over my desk

*several spanks*

Professor: I have wasted way too much time helping you and now I want to be compensated properly.

Gemma: Yes sir. Sorry sir.

Professor: Now… take your phone out, and text that cute friend of yours. Tell her to come here, now.

Gemma: ….what?

Professor *Growls*: You heard me.

Gemma: Yes sir.

*spank*

Professor: Is she on her way?

Gemma, quietly: Yes

*harder spank*

Gemma: YES, she’s almost here

Professor: Good, now you’re going to explain to her what I want, if you don’t get me what I want, I won’t fix your grade so you better perform.

Gemma: What do you want?

Professor: I want a new pet. So convince her. Tempt her. Turn her.

Gemma: What are you going to do?

Professor: I’m going to watch. It’s up to you now.

*knock on door*

Professor: Stay there. Come in!

Professor: Hi, thanks for coming back, I’ve been having a serious conversation with Gemma about something and I realised it would be good to have you here… Oh? Yeah she’s bent over my desk, that’s fairly normal for her. She has something to talk to you about, a proposal of sorts. Go on Gemma.

*Gemma walks up to the listener and drags her to the other side of the classroom*

Gemma *Semi quietly*: Ok here’s the deal, I’ve been fucking him for the last month so he’ll fix my grades and I can graduate.

Gemma: I know… I know… I failed my mid-term too, if I don’t do what he wants, I’ll have to repeat the year for sure, plus… it’s pretty hot.

Gemma: Yeah he’s fucked me here a couple of times, no I didn’t start it but… I can’t help it. We’re 18, we can fuck whoever we want…

Gemma: So… he wants me to bring you into our deal. Apparently my ass isn’t enough…

Gemma: If you don’t say yes, I’ll fail. Do you want that? We’re meant to be going to college together! Don’t let me down now. It’s not like we haven’t tried new things out before… Ok, how about this, you’re going to do this because I say so.

Gemma: What? My future is on the line, you don’t have a choice, you’re going to walk over there and get on your knees then do everything he tells you to.

*Gemma grabs the listeners hair*

Gemma: I know you want to do this, you said you thought he was hot, now’s your chance to be a good toy for him, don’t you want that?

Gemma: I knew you would. Now get over there.

*footsteps*

Professor: Reached an agreement?

Gemma: You’ll do as he says, won’t you?

Professor: Good. Now then, undo my belt and take my cock out.

Gemma: …don’t look at me, he gave you an order, do it

*spank*

Gemma: Jesus… that felt good.

Professor: Why do you think I do it to you so often? Gemma’s going to keep spanking you until you do what we say… so keep going, take my cock out.

*belt undoing and unzipping sounds*

Professor: Good pet… now kiss it. Good. Come here too Gemma.

Gemma: Yes sir. Do you like his cock? The professor has such a nice big cock doesn’t he? I can barely fit it in my mouth. Keep sucking it like a good teacher’s pet.

Gemma: Mmmm look at those eyes, you really want more don’t you? You want to take it deeper don’t you? Here let me help you, *rougher* you like it when I hold your head down on his cock? Yeah that’s it, gag on it. *Spank*

Professor: Good girl… now catch your breath, stand up and let Gemma take your uniform off… yes all the way off, I want to see everything. Keep the stockings on though.

Gemma: You have such a nice body, beautiful boobies, perky nipples *kiss them* oh.. you like it when I play with them don’t you? Look at you, so red and blushing, completely naked in front of our teacher… spin around, let him see your ass. *spank* it’ll be bright red by the time we’re done with you… don’t worry, no one knows we’re here and no one will come in, we have the whole classroom to ourselves. Do you like what you see sir?

Professor: Yes I do… you look very cute, now come here, Gemma take your clothes off and sit on my desk, and you… come sit on my lap. That’s it… good girl, lean back on me.

Professor: Such a beautiful body, I’ve been waiting for Gemma to screw up so I could get you in here too, such a shame you get such good grades, I wish I’d had an excuse to get you in detention earlier. Mhmm. Every time I’d see you I’d wonder what was under that uniform of yours, now I know, and I can’t stop touching you. Running my hand from your neck to your pussy, gently grabbing your beautiful tits, pinching your nipples. Now look at Gemma, look how obedient she is for me now. Play with yourself for me Gemma.

Gemma: Yes sir, whatever you say sir. Do you like watching me rub my pussy for you?

Professor: Yes I do… now we’ve just got to train you… are you going to be a good girl for me? Good… mmmm fuck, already glistening wet, you like seeing my cock between your legs don’t you? I could just… slide it in and take what I want… Gemma come here.

Gemma: Yes sir.

Professor: Gemma’s going to slide my cock inside you, that’s what you want isn’t it? You want to be taken by your teacher… yeah? Good girl, slide it in Gemma.

Professor: Mmmm fuck… you have such a tight pussy…

Gemma: Does it feel good sir?

Professor: Yes it does… that’s it, grind on it… so eager to please, maybe I’ll bump that B+ up to an A… if you earn it… fuck

Gemma: Can I please touch her sir?

Professor: Yes…

Gemma: Mmmm your pussy tastes so good, I love watching our professor’s cock slide in and out of you, so much bigger than that dildo I got you for your birthday *cute laugh* you like it when I tongue your clit don’t you? Mhmm…

Professor: Fuck… such a tight pussy, you’re being such a good pet for us… we might have to make this a regular thing?

Gemma: I thought it was just for when I get bad grades?

Professor: Maybe not… good thing your holidays just started… I think I’ve found the perfect extra curricular activity for you both…

Gemma: Hear that? We’re his sweet pets now… but since I’ve been doing this longer, I still get to tell you what to do…

Professor: Feeling a bit neglected are we?

Gemma: Yes sir…

Professor: Then tell her what to do for you…

Gemma: I want you to sit on my face while he fucks me, I want you to bend over and taste my pussy.

Professor: You heard her… get up… if you can

*Professor holds the listener and fucks them hard and fast before letting go*

Professor: Lie on my desk Gemma, you sit on her face and clean my cock before I fuck Gemma.

*Listener sucks the professors cock as Gemma starts eating her out again*

Professor: Good girl, now take your mouth off and slide my cock inside Gemma.

Gemma: Fuck yes… fuck… *muffled pussy eating*

Professor: You like the way her tongue feels don’t you? So naughty isn’t it, watching me fuck her just makes you want it more, doesn’t it… Mmmm you’re both going to be such good pets.

Gemma: Yes sir… yes sir… fuck.

*general sex noises and moans for a minute or so*

Professor: Fuck… I’m getting so close… get off of Gemma, I want to make _you_ earn this load

Professor: There we go, Gemma is going to eat your pussy and finger you nice and fast while you lie back on the desk, you are going to hang your head over the side with your mouth open wide for my cock, clear? Good.

*blowjob sounds*

Professor: Mmmmm… that’s it, throat my cock, you love the way Gemma fingers you, don’t you? You want to cum for us? Mmmm good girl…

Gemma: He’s going to cum all over you, I love playing with his cum, such nice, thick, warm loads, and there’s always so much of it.

Professor: That’s it keep sucking it and cum for me… Cum for me… Fuck FUUUCK FUCK

*Professor cums all over the listener*

*catching breath*

Gemma: That’s it… cum for me, feel my fingers going deeper and deeper inside you, cum with his load all over you… that’s it, cum… cum!

*listener cums*

Gemma: Fuck that was so hot, watch you shake all over… you look so pretty with his load all over you…

Professor: Both of you, clean it up… When are your parents expecting you home?

Gemma: Well we’re meant to be going to this party tonight…

Professor: Not anymore, tell them you’re still going, but you’re coming home with me. After all, you didn’t get to cum, did you Gemma?

Gemma: No…

Professor: Then we’ll make sure you do… won’t we?


End file.
